Hearts of Steel
by Metal GarurumonDragonball51
Summary: Trunks+Pan fic. Set during the hunt for the Darkstar dragonballs. The gang's arrived on a planet that's not what it seems...


****

Hearts of Steel

By Metal Garurumon/Dragonball#5

Hello, all you DB/Z/GT maniacs out there, and welcome to my very first DBGT (that's right, GT!) fanfic. This story takes place during the hunt for the Darkstar Dragonballs. The entire fanfic was inspired by a scene from GT I saw on the internet where Trunks saves Pan from a blast, which hits him and turns him into scrap metal. Now, I haven't seen GT so if there's any O.O.C. here, point it out, but don't get angry for it. And one last thing. This is a definite Trunks+Pan pairing, so if you don't like the couple, leave now! Now, let the fanfic craziness BEGIN!

Trunks sighed. After 15 hours of Pan's absoulote chaos, he could at last relax. He closed his eyes._ "Relaxation at last. Pan is **finally** asleep, and now I can rest too."_ Trunks thought, leaning back in the cushioned seat of the capsule corps. Ship. As his mind began to drift, as sleep began to overtake him, a loud beeping and a searing pain woke him up. His head shot up like a bullet. "What the…OWWW!" He shouted as he realized the pain on his head. His teeth gritted, Trunks swung around to see Pan holding the dragon radar. "Wake up, silly. You are such a sound sleeper, I had to whack you with the radar to wake you." Trunks' eyes lit up with rage. "I hadn't even fallen ALSEEP yet, you little…" Trunks stopped, regaining his composure. "We have found a dark star dragon ball on the next planet." Goku said, coming out of Pan's custom made bed room. "I thought I should wake up Pan so we can go." Trunks slapped his forehead. "What's the planet called?" Trunks asked. "Aparently, it's an uninhabited planet called Copponia." Goku explained. Sighing, Trunks picked up his sword and scabbard. "Let's go." He replied, annoyance tinted in his voice. "Let's land, guys." Goku said. Trunks nodded. Pan sat down, sticking her tounge out at Trunks.

Trunks pretended to ignore her. But, inside, the little girl was starting to drive him insane. It seemed her sole purpose in life was to constantly cause him agony. _"I have to deal with it for now." _Trunks thought. As the ship touched down on solid ground, Trunks felt a strange chill. "I have a bad feeling about this, Goku." Trunks said to the once adult warrior. "Don't worry, Trunks. I'll make sure Pan won't get hurt." Goku replied. Trunks was confused. He became more confused, however, when Goku gave him that old _you know what I mean_ look. "What the hell does he mean?" Trunks asked himself as both Goku and Pan exited the ship. Trunks followed, but that feeling of dread remained. "Now I have a real bad feeling about this." He whispered to no one in particular. Up ahead, Goku had stopped. "What's wrong, Grandpa?" Pan asked. "This is strange. Acording to the radar, we're right above the dragonball, but there's nothing but junk for miles." Goku said, confused. "Maybe it's underground, Goku." Trunks said, catching up. "No, I don't' think so. This ground is apparently solid steel, and a dragonball couldn't be under there." Goku said. "Is that so?" A cold, metallic voice spoke. It was highly muffled. Suddenly, the ground beneath the three heroes began to shake and crack. "Something's coming! Something big!" Trunks shouted. Suddenly, 2 robots erupted from the ground, one of whom had a scouter for a right eye and a strange black orb where a heart would be. Goku immediatley realized what the orb was. "Guys!" He called out. "The leader robot is using the blackstar dragonball we detected as his power source." Goku said. "Very astewt, stranger. You will make an excellent slave. Scrapper!" The leader robot shouted. "As you command, m'lord." One of the robots said, bowing. This robot was much larger than the others, his body was quite muscular, and his skin was silver and bright. A yellow, transperent, steak-like spot was on his head, revealing a living brain. _"What? That thing's a robot! It can't have a living brain!" _Goku thought nervously. "Oh,and get the girl. Her "Chi" is incredible." The leader robot spoke. "Who are you, anyway?" Trunks inquired, angrily, raising his sword. "If you must know, I am the scrap king, lord of robots." Goku sniggered slightly at the corny name, but knew to take him seriously. Scrapper than opened his mouth, and a light started to form within his throat. "hmmph. I can deflect any 'chi' blast you can throw, buster!" Pan stated defiantly. "Is that so? Show her, Scrapper!"  Scrap king said. Scrapper bowed, shooting the beam at a nearby withering tree. The tree started to glow, then started to be covered in metal. In an instant, the tree became fully robotic. _"so that's why that 'scrapper' robot has a living brain! This scrap king whacko must have turned him from a living creature into a robot slave!" _ Goku thought, taking a fighting stance. " We're ready for you, Scrap king." Goku said calmly. "We need that dragonball!" Goku said, preparing to get it himself. "I'll get it, grandpa!" Pan shouted, running towards Scrap king. "PAN, DON'T!" Trunks shouted. "Scrapper, now!" Scrap king said. "Locking…"

Scrapper stated. "Target locked."  Scrapper said as the beam erupted from his mouth. Pan stopped, too frightened to move. "Pan, NOOOOOOOOO!" Trunks shouted, rushing towards the frigtened saiyan hybrid. It was that instant he understood what Goku had said back at the ship. He, Trunks, loved Pan. True, she was a little younger than him, but he still loved her with all his heart. He couldn't understand why. Something about her…something… Trunks didn't know what. But what saddened Trunks most of all, as he crashed into Pan, knocking her to safety, was that she would never know how he felt, and he would never know if she loved him back. _"I love you, Pan. Always."_ He thought. "ALWAYS!" He screamed, as the yellow beam engulfed him. Pan watched in horror as Trunks was lost in a shower of light and energy. _"He saved me…after all I did to him….He still saved me. Does that mean…he loves me too? I've always loved him, but I was too afraid to tell him, so I acted like a jerk to him to hide my feelings. Now…Oh no…He's gone because of me!"_ Pan thought, sadly. "Shit!" Goku shouted. Pan and Goku could only watch, terrified, as Trunks' flesh was replaced by cold steel, his blood becoming fuel, his mind being erased. At last, the now fully metallic Trunks stood in front of Scrap King. "I am at your command, lord of robots." Trunks stated, his voice barely recognizable, sounding computerized and emotionless. "Destroy the children. We can use their ship to finally escape this dump heap." Scrap king said. Bowing, metal Trunks leapt from the ground, tearing off his coat and shirt, unsheathing his sword, and flying towards Pan and Goku. Pan started crying. "Trunks, it's us! Don't you recognize us?" She sobbed. Trunks suddenly shot lasers from his eyes, which Pan barely evaded. "Run, Pan! He doesn't know who we are anymore!" Goku shouted, grabbing Pan's arm and running. He could fight Metal Trunks, but Goku knew in his child state, he wouldn't stand a chance. _"Besides, I won't risk hurting Trunks."_ Goku thought. _"This is my fault, all my fault! If I hadn't been so brash…"_ Pan thought, tears rushing down her cheeks. "Targets locked. Destroy Targets." Metal Trunks said coldly. "We have to get to the ship, Pan! We can orbit until we have a plan to get Trunks back!" Goku said, tightening his grip on Pan, just as Trunks fired a deadly "chi" beam at the two. "The ship's just ahead!" Goku cried, leaping in with all his might, carrying Pan with him. The door started to shut, when Metal Trunks grabbed it, jamming the mechanism. "You must die." Metal Trunks said.

"Trunks, it's me, Pan! Don't do this, Trunks! I love you!" Pan shouted. Metal Trunks faltered. "L…Love…?" Metal Trunks said, confused. "I'm sorry, Pan! We must go, now!" Goku shouted, shutting the door and blasting off. Metal Trunks could only stand there. Scrap King came over. "Stop them, slave!" The machine king shouted. "A…At once, m'lord." Metal Trunks said uncertainly. Flying off, Metal Trunks signaled for Scrapper to follow. The muscular robot nodded, launching off the ground. The two robot slaves grabbed the ship's legs, halting it immediatley. 

"Damn it!" Goku shouted as the ship started falling. The huge space shuttle crashed to the ground with tremendous force. Both Scrapper and Metal Trunks powered up "cki" beams, aiming them at anyone who exited. The ship's door opened. Goku's head was smashed against the control panel, covered in blood. Only Pan remained standing. She clasped her hands together, as if praying. "Please, Trunks, stop. Please!" She cried, tears running down he face like small waterfalls. Metal Trunks finished preparing the blast. "Game over." He spoke coldly. "Don't do it, Trunks!" Pan shrieked. Suddenly, Trunks turned to Scrapper. "FINAL FLASH!!!" Metal Trunks shouted, incinerating Scrapper. Pan smiled, tears continuing to splash her face. Metal Trunks put a finger to her eyes, wiping her tears. Pan was surprised. His hand felt so…warm! "Don't cry." Metal Trunks said, sootingly. Pan hugged Trunks tightly, then did it. Pressing her lips passionately to Metal Trunks'. At first, his lips felt dull, but soon, she could feel…flesh! Trunks was normal again! Trunks broke the kiss "No…I betrayed you…" He said nervously. "You couldn't help it." Pan said. Trunks than turned, giving a heartless gaze to Scrap King. "As for you…" Trunks said, harshly. His hair flared yellow, his eyes becoming aqua blue. "You are sooooooooo dead." In an instant, Scrap king was gone. All that remained was the darkstar dragonball in Trunks' hand. "Wha…what happened?" Goku asked, waking up. "Come on, Pan." Trunks said, putting his coat back on. "Let's go."

**The End**


End file.
